Cold Creek's Institution for the Mentally Ill
by UchihaLuv9
Summary: Naruto gets a summer job at a mental institution where he meets a raven haired boy and finds out that this simple job was way more than he bargained for. I suuuck at summary's!
1. The beginning

Hiya! it's me again! lolz. im trying to spend my free time writing more haha. sorry for not updating the other fanfiction i made :( I'm actually kinda stuck.. but I promise i will try! -.-

**I do not own naruto or any of the characters...sadly.**

Uhm i should let you know that i am not even sure how this is going to turn out so yeah..haha. naruto and sasuke are the main cppl even though i am wanting to add more in. but enjoy my randomness!

_._

It was like being locked away in hell. No this had to be worse…The air around me seemed to freeze making it hard to breathe in the cold dry air. Against my will I am bound to this room with no color, with no light. I scream letting go of everything sane i had once held. Hands now flailing all around me.

"No!" I screeched throwing my arms around frantically.

"Uchiha, calm down!" A male's voice and then more hands pushing and clinging.

I felt myself falling back, my hands being attached to my own bed. More screaming, then my hands are free once again. I get a hold of something and wrap my arms around squeezing tightly.

"Uhg!" the same voice now choking.

I continued to strangle this man, this demon who has tried to lock me up in the darkness. tighter, tighter, tighter. My mouth twitches turning upward into a grin. No more struggling. I begin to laugh very loudly now not being able to hold it back any longer. A pinch and I grab at my arm, too late I'm already starting to feel the effects of the drug. I catch one last glance of the mans face now distorted into a look of complete horror and I chuckle. One more down... I am getting slightly closer to my freedom.

A blonde haired boy stood at the entrance of the dark building that loomed over him. He scratched the back of his head not even fazing his thick messy hair that continued to stick up in every other way. reading over the half crumpled paper that had been stuffed in his pocket he now knew why the name fit so well. (**Cold Creek**) _**Institute for the Mentally Ill**_

The building looked like it could collapse at even the slightest movement and all the windows were scratched. It sure did look cold but no idea where they got creek, there wasn't running water for miles. The boy scratched at his head some more before crumbling up the paper and stuffing it once again back into his pocket. He strolled up the stairs and into the door. Literally right into the door. Damn them for keeping the doors locked from the inside. He stood up and brushed off the stray dirt that now clung to his pants. Reaching to the right side of the wall he pushed the little green button. It made a static sound before another voice came on.

" welcome to Cold Creek Institute, how may I help you?" The voice came through sickly sweet and Naruto had to try to remind himself that he wasn't at some fast food restrsunt.

"uh, yeah hi. Im Uzumaki Naruto" he held up an I.D. hoping that this airy women could see it. "I was sent here by Tsunade, she said you would know why?"

"Oh yes. One moment"

Naruto counted at least 3 minutes before the doors creaked and opened to reveil a small framed women in high heels. (which she obviously didn't need seeing as how tall she naturally was) she had on a white dress shirt laced with silver and a black skirt that barely reached her ankles. Her dark hair was tied up into an almost too perfect bun, and she had a clip board clasped to her side.

"Shizune, nice to meet you Naruto." The womens small pale hand dangled in front of Naruto's face.

He gently took it in is for a few seconds and continued to let it rest back at his side.

"Tsunade told me you'd be coming, if you just follow me we will get things straightened out"

The light haired boy couldn't help but let his eyes wonder all over the room as he followed Shizune down the hall. The wall paper was starting to chip and the floors were stained with the black marks of shoes. They soon came to a door that was already held open by a stack of books. Shizune ushered him in and started to explain to the masked man who he- masked man? Naruto did a double take and sure enough in the chair in front of him sat a man who looked to only be mid 20's yet is grey hair made him seem older and a bit intimidating. But the thing that had Naruto staring was the black mask plastered on only half of the man's face. Shizune stopped her whispering and left the room, stopping to tell Naruto she was pleased they met.

"Naruto Uzumaki was it?" The grey haired man spoke clearly despite the dark cloth that stuck closely to his mouth.

"Yes sir. I was sent here by Tsunade to help out during the summer."

"Is that so? " The man stood up and stretched out his arm in a motion to meet his own."Hatake Kakashi"

Naruto could tell that under the mask he had a smile covering what he could not see. He took is hand and gave it a clumsy shake.

"my, my. The whole summer? Tsunade must be under the influence again." He shifted in his seat and began to stare the younger male down. "Well I know just the thing!"

Naruto was furious. Even the mop knew he was furious since that's what he was currently taking his anger out on. "That no good for nothing old Hag!" He mumbled as he hurled more water from the bucket to the floor. He learned very soon that he loathed the grey haired bastard for making him the janitor of the place. I mean he didn't want to associate with the crazy kid's, but anything would be better than running around broom in hand, portraying the Institutes maid. Just as he was about to snap the mop handle he tripped in his own fury, and boy did it hurt. "Fuck." Naruto sat rubbing his bum and spurting out a variation of colorful words. He was just about to stand back up when he heard low whispers coming from the room behind him. The door was big and bulky and had the numbers 379 scribbled above the frame. His curiosity got the better of him and he found himself right up against the door, cheek smashed into the cold metal. The whispering continued but Naruto could only weave out a few words including Trick, pills, and something about visiting. He tried the door but of course it was locked and decided to give up and get back to mopping the floors. When he turned around he came face to face with none other than Kakashi.

"snooping isn't a good quality to have Naruto." The man leaned back against the wall an orange book shoved up nose.

"your one to talk, you perv." Naruto spat back picking up his cleaning utensils.

"hey now, this hate full tone wasn't there before."

Yeah of course not ,not until he handed him a bucket and mop and told him to get to work.

"so why room 379?" Naruto pulled himself out of his own thoughts and looked up from Kakashi to the numbers on the door.

"heard whispering… and well I guess I got curious." He was now leaning against the mop for support tired from standing this whole time.

"Curiosity killed the cat ya know?" The man brought the book from his face and Naruto could see the almost too serious look he was giving him.

"yeah? Well no worries sir, I assure you I am human." Naruto gave a short smile just to show off his perfectly human teeth and took his mop and bucket down the hall.

"poor kid, doesn't know what he's getting into.." Kakashi held one hand against the door and the other over his heart as if it were to stop working. He waited half a second before pushing off with his foot and striding off down the hall in the direction Naruto had went.

_._

sooo? watcha think! lol no i know its a bit rough.. but i don't even have a plan.. i just kept typing up none sense lol. ill try to bring in more sasuke in the next chapter.. but im also trying to work on other fics too. :)


	2. Room 379

Haha. so i was up all last night typing this up in my phone. :( me sooo sleepy... but im glad i finished this part.

**I swear i don't own Naruto.**

._.

"I'm serious! She totally made me some kind of maid here!" The blonde shouted into the phone reaching for the door handle with his free hand.

"_No way, dude. That really sucks, is she paying you?"_

"Well, I hope so. My back hurts from mopping the whole place yesterday! It's like a fucking palace in there!" Naruto yelled at the phone and could just imagine the brown haired boy covering his ears on the other side. "Kiba… this really blows." He let out an exasperated sigh.

"_Chill dude it's 7 am and your waking up MY neighbors."_

Naruto made a mental note on how it was impossible for him to of been loud enough for that."Well… sorry I woke you I just needed someone to vent too. And since I work till god knows when I figured I'd call now."

"_It's cool." _the boy let out a loud yawn into the phone. "_I'm going to go back to sleep now before I wake my mom"_

They both shivered at that.

"Okay well hopefully I get the weekend off. See ya!" Naruto flipped his phone shut and slid it into his back pocket.

The steps to the institute looked as fragile as ever. He tiptoed up them just to make sure they didn't all collapse with him. Not saying he was fat because he definitely wasn't. He swung by Kakashi's office again to show that he was there but the grey haired man was no where to be found. Damn Pervert! Probably faked sick so he could sit around reading his erotic porn novels! With a sigh Naruto went to the supply closet and brought out a broom this time glaring at the mop and bucket as he slammed the door.

Naruto wiped the thin layer of sweat that had coated his upper lip. He was just about to give up when he heard a lot of commotion coming from the hall diagonal to him. Naruto couldn't help but worry when he heard screaming and then a loud crash. Sneaking with the broom in hand he trotted down the hallway and poked his head around the curve. There were at least 5 men in white suits and Kakasi was there too. They all seemed frantic and kept whispering amongst eachother in harsh tones.

"Ahhhh! Get away from me!"

There came a voice from the room everyone was so focused on. It was a male's voice and Naruto couldn't help but wonder whose soft shrill voice that belonged too. Then out of no where two more men stepped right past Naruto and headed towards the room. These two were dressed in black.

"It's Uchiha again… He won't take his meds again." One blonde haired man whimpered as there was once again another loud crash followed by a repeatedly banging sound. The two men walked into the room casually while the white dressed men stood outside shaking from head to toe.

"Now Uchiha, that's no way to treat yourself… Why don't you come over here and take your pills. I promise you will feel much better after them" Naruto moved his head to try to hear more but the other men started to chit chat and he didn't want to get caught snooping. He turned away and started to sweep that area until the two black dressed walked by him again followed by a herd of white. After he was sure they had gone Naruto crept down the hall and took a peak at the room. No fucking way. It was room 379 the room he had heard the freakish whispering just the other day. The other boys voice could be heard from where he stood. Only a few more whispers and something that sounded like he had thrown himself on the ground. Naruto as afraid of this… person as he was… couldn't help but feel sorry for him as well. He checked his watch and let out a deep sigh. He still had at least 2 hours left before his lunch break. He should get to work soon or he'd have to endure another long ass lecture from Kakashi. With that in mind he grabbed the broom and slowly walked away leaving the person behind door 379 alone again to mumble on and on about some distant reality that would never exist.

Kakashi stepped out from behind another door and watched the back of Naruto's head disappear. He put his book into his front pocket turning on heel getting closer to the room Naruto just had been entranced with. "Sasuke… I'm so sorry they did this too you." The silver haired man rested his back against the door listening to the younger child captivated on the other side. When he didn't get a response he leaned fore ward taking long strides down the narrow almost sickening hallway.

._.

Sasuke pov

I grabbed at my head trying to contain my thoughts but ended up pulling on my hair until little strands began to fall to the floor. All these thoughts were too much to take. With me not knowing which ones to believe and the ones that were fake.. I couldn't do much but slide down the wall to the floor where I crumpled into fetus position and began whispering non coherent words. I started to scream and flail my arms around as if attacking all the floating words above me, but with this I gained nothing. Warm liquid started to roll down my cheek and off onto the floor from where I had dug my nails into my scalp trying to escape from this hell my mind had captured me in. He tried to be as quiet as possible since he didn't want those fucking dick heads touching on him again. Moving over towards his bed he fell over and let the blood from his head stain his pillow. He hated this place. He hated everyone there. Choking on air he started coughing rasping for any oxygen he could drag in through his mouth. He wanted to scream more, but his throat had become raw from the previous night. He shut his eyes tightly clutching the sheets with every last strength he had before he was submerged in darkness.

._.

so last night we had a possum staying on our porch.. it was the scariest thing ive seen in a while haha. But the poor thing was injured :/ My mom didn't let us helpit though... she scared it away with a broom stick.

Anywho. i am going to have them meet soon so don't worry.. im just trying to make sure i don't rush into this too much. uh. im staying at a friends all next week for spring break and prolly won't be able to update till after.. but i will make the next chapter longer just to make up for the lack of update :)


End file.
